Heal Me
by kjk2002
Summary: Tris Prior has no friends and is abused at home. She is juggling high school and grades. She feels so alone and broken. Her new neighbor, Tobias Eaton wants to know whats going with her. He's always felt like something has been missing from his life. Tobias knows something is going on with Tris. Through thick and thin, they are meant to be. They just don't know that yet. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Someone Help

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction, and I am really scared and nervous. Please no hateful reviews, and if you do review, please no bad language. Thank you so much!**

**Tris's POV**

I am Tris Prior. My real is Beatrice, but my mom only called me that. Well, until she died. I'm a spitting image of her. I also had a brother Caleb, but he also died. My mom and brother both died in a car accident. So, its only my dad and I. ANd I am scared. He abuses me, I am practically his slave. My father physically and mentally hurts me. After my mom died, my father would always become drunk. And he calls me a "slut" and a "whore." ANd so many other things, because I am the spitting image of my mother, he hates me. He abuses me everyday. I am in high school, and I am actually pretty smart. This year, I am a Sophmore. I have no friends, and a loner. I am not bullied or anything, but I don't really have any friends. I start school in 2 days.

Suddenly, my dad yelled, "TRIS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I just remembered, I forgot to make him dinner! I was going to get a really bad beating today and started panicking. I came down the stairs, and my father was waiting there. "TRIS," he screamed, "YOU FORGOT TO MAKE ME DINNER! FOR THAT, YOU GET ANOTHER BEATING!"

My father slapped me in the face twice. He kicked my ribs 4 times, and kicked my back twice. I already have so many bruises from him, that when I have to go to school, I have to cover them up make up.

There is an empty house next to us, and a family is moving in tonight. Its a small family, a son and his parents. The son looks about my age. He has the most piercing blue eyes and amazing bone structure. He is very handsome, and I can already tell girls will be all over him.

**Tobias's POV**

Tonight, I was getting settled into my new house with parents. I saw girl looking out of her window in the house next to me. She had the biggest blue gray eyes that you could get lost in, she had the longest lashes, and prettiest lips. She had long blonde hair, and was short. She was strikingly beautiful. She quickly closed her window, and I couldn't see her anymore. I am going to start my Sophmore year in high school in 2 days. Hopefully, I see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Him/Her

**Tris's POV**

Today is the day. Today is the day I start my second year in high school. I woke up 2 hours before my dad did, and got ready. I out on blue skinny jeans and an oversized black sweater. I got make up and covered up all the bruises and scars on my face. I started walking to school, and went up to the office and got my schedule.

Period 1- Math- Spaulding

Period 2- Science- Chang

Period 3- Language Arts - Guzik

Period 4- Social Studies- Stanley

Period 5- History- Kim

Period 6- PE- Randy

My schedule wasn't that bad, I'm pretty excited to go to all my classes. Well, I'm pretty much excited to go anywhere away from home. I am in Period 5, and the teacher assigned us a project and a partner. I am really nervous because I they might have to come over to my house, and that cannot happen. The teacher called out my name, and my partner's name, "Tris and Tobias!," she yelled. I looked around and found him. Then I realized, he was my neighbor! The one with amazing blue eyes, and who was amazingly handsome.

**Tobias's POV**

I looked around for my parnter, and saw that she was my neighbor. The strikingly beautiful girl. I was really excited, she was beautiful and she lived right next to me, which was a big plus. But you could tell she very shy and not very outgoing. She seemed like she was very sheltered and hidden. I felt like she was hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I know its not a lot, but it means the world to me! Thank you so much! And, also, please write story ideas and plots in the reviews. Thanks so much! I know my punctuation is off and stuff, but I really don't know how to fix that, I'm really sorry about that!**

Chapter 3: The Project

**Tris's POV**

My neighbor/partner walked up to me and said, "Hey, I think we live right next to each other, so I guess its going to be easy for us to work together?" I just nodded and introduced myself, "Um, yeah, I guess. I'm Tris Prior." "Well, I'm Tobias Eaton," he said, and we shook hands. I shivered slightly from his touch, but recovered from it quickly.

**Tobias's POV**

I introduced myself and shook her hand. Her skin was so soft, and I felt a little spark. I asked, "So, your house or mine?" I asked. "Um, yours?" she asked shyly. "Well, my house it is then." I said. I asked her for her phone number and we exchanged numbers. "Well, what days work best for you to come over to my house for the project? I know its going be more than 1 day, but you can come to my house for all the days were going to be working together.", I said. "Um, I have work Tuesdays and Thursdays.", She said. "Okay, so what about Monday, Wednesday, Friday?", I asked. "Sure.", she said. "So, after school, at 3:30?", I asked. "Okay.", she replied. "Well, see you then!" I said.


End file.
